


Sisters no matter what

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Venturiantale [2]
Category: VenturianTale, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Sue had to tell Sally the truth, even if it jeopardized their sistership.
Series: Venturiantale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940308
Kudos: 7





	Sisters no matter what

Sue kept her eyes glued to the floor as her sister rambled on about her boyfriend, her words swimming around Sue as she fidgeted nervously. Did she really want to do this? Her sister would never judge her for anything, that’s how sisters worked, right? 

Then the “what if”’s came in. What if her sister didn’t understand? What if she’d get kicked out again and put onto the streets? Mamma Gertrude and Papa Acachalla accepted her, or at least Gertrude did. Could Sally kick her out? She didn’t know.

She was willing to take the chance.

She sighed and gently placed the doll she had been playing with onto the floor. 

“Sister, I have to tell you something,” she mumbled. Sally cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s up?” Sue had to take a few deep breaths and squeezed her arm tightly. 

“I’m trans.” Sally blinked a few times.

“What’s that mean?” Sue had prepared herself for many things, that question was not one of them.

“Well, you see, that means…” she sighed, “you know I’m a girl right?”

“Right.”

“And you’re also a girl?”

“Yes.”

“And Billy is a boy.”

Yeah.”

“So, you have a different thing ‘down there’ than Billy does. Like, your private parts are different.”

“That’s a weird thing to bring up,” Sally stated. Sue nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it is, but it ties into it. You have the same parts as Mama Gertrude, and Billy has the same parts as Papa.”

“Because Papa and Billy are boys, and me and Mama are girls.” Sally looked at Sue like she had three heads.

“Well, I was born with parts like Papa and Billy, but I’m not a boy. I’m a girl. My body just doesn’t match my gender. Down there, my sex is different than my gender,” Sue explained, wringing her hands nervously. She felt her anxiety rise as Sally sat in silence.

“Okay! I think I understand,” Sally smiled. 

“Wait, really? You’re fine with it?” Sue exclaimed. 

“Yeah! I think I remember Papa talking about stuff like that one day… Anyways it doesn’t matter! You’re still my sister even if we have different bodies. I’ll stand up for you if some jerks go after you like they do on the news,” she declared.

Sue felt tears well in her eyes and she leaned forward and grasped Sally tightly in a hug.

“Thank you, sister.”


End file.
